Passions of The Wolf
by OKFan
Summary: This is a story of how one small girl tries to make her lord happy. A girl named Rin dreams of a family and with some careful planning and the apperance of the wolf tribe leader, she just may get her wish. SessKou. Chapter Seven and Eight are rated M.
1. Lost and Found

**_Passions of the Wolf _**

Welcome to Passion of the Wolf! As you may guess this will be a story related to Kouga-kun, for all of you who have read my previous works, this should come as no surprise. n.n I am so obsessed with that wolf…and his blue eyes…and his sexy tail…and okay drooling now, that ain't cool.

Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy this little tale.

Warning: This chapter will contain some spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series or any of the characters with in the series nor do I make any type of profit off of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Lost and Found**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran as far as she could, as fast as she could, but no matter how far she ran she still couldn't find him. He was like a father, a brother, like family different from the family she had lost but even so, he cared for her even though he may not show it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" she whimpered as she continued running, searching for him. She cursed the demon's that attacked them, she cursed them for hurting Sesshoumaru and she cursed them for separating her from the only family she had left, the only person that cared for her.

It grew dark as the sun descended beneath the horizon and the girl sunk to the ground fresh tears flowing from her eyes and gliding down her flushed cheeks. 'Sesshoumaru-sama will come for me, he'll defeat that demon and he'll come find me.' She thought to herself as she drifted into a cold, deep sleep tears staining her dirtied face.

The sun rose and her eyes opened slowly to a voice she recognized all too well, "Well, what have we got here?"

Her eyes quickly snapped open and her head jerked towards the voice going over the details of it's owner, he had long raven hair done up in a high pony tail, he wore furs that covered his wrists, legs, and fur pelt around his waist, he also wore armor over his chest with a sword at his waist, he was Kouga the man who had set his wolves on her adoptive village, the man who owned the wolves that had once killed her, the demon that had saved her life from being taken by the centipede demon.

"What are you doing all the way out here? I figured you'd be with that mutt's brother." His blue eyes stared down into her brown ones as she sniffled remembering her predicament from the previous night.

"I can't find Sesshoumaru-sama!" new tears sprung forward as the young girl thought of her lord, hoping he was still alright.

Kouga blinked at the human youth, bewildered as to what to do in this situation, never was any good with kids. "All right already; just, calm down!" He made a 'shushing' gesture putting his finger to his mouth.

He sighed as she nodded and hicced slightly attempting to get her sobs under control once more. He moved closer to her, gently picking her up in a piggy-back style, "All right, now, just stop crying. Lets see if we can't find this demon lord of your's." he smirked a bit as he felt her nod and give a small child like smile that pressed against his neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter!

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Ja ne.


	2. Searching

Welcome to chapter two of Passions of The Wolf.

Last chapter Rin met up with Kouga who is now trying to help her find her lord, Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series or any of the characters with in said series.

Warning: This Chapter contains spoilers relating to Vol. 44 of the Inuyasha Series.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Searching**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga continued walking along in search of his rival's brother. The child had once again fallen asleep as he carried her piggy-back.

The youngling caused him to miss his own pack, she may be human, but human children are much like demon children. They can't survive on their own and they have to have the support of a parental figure. They both need some sort of family to teach them the way they should be.

He sighed quietly, how long had it been? How long, he wondered, since he had left Ginta and Hakkaku, telling them to stay with Kai and Shinta, telling them it was too dangerous to keep traveling with him? He missed them; not that he would say such a thing out loud, but it was lonesome. "I can only hope that you guys are staying safe without me there to protect you." He smiled and gave off a sullen glow as he spoke lowly.

The day dragged on and he stopped occasionally to sniff the air, searching for the demon lord's scent. He only stopped his search for a moment as the human child began to stir in her slumber.

"Mmm" Rin slowly opened her eyes, the feeling of another person clear to her as she groggily yawned. She took in her surroundings, the sight of the wolf startling her. She made a small 'eeping' noise and pushed away from him forgetting about their meeting in her sluggish state.

Kouga was quick to grab her as she fell from his back, slinging her by her arm back up and around so that she was cradled against his chest. "Watch it kid, you'll get hurt doing things like that." He smirked at the child as her mouth formed a small 'o' a look of realization dawning on her features.

He continued to hold her like the child she was, cradled by his tanned arms. Her small hands fisted against his armor seemingly afraid of being dropped. "Sesshoumaru-sama…" she whimpered in a worried tone. What if the demon had hurt him? Would he be alright when she got back to him? It had been two days, yet it seemed like years to her, she was starting to doubt that they would ever be reunited again.

She looked up to her companion, the wolf that had caused her death and the wolf that had saved her twice now, listening as he spoke words of reassurance to her. "Don't worry, kid, I'm sure he's fine. In fact I'm certain you'll see him again shortly. I can smell him, he's coming this way." His blue eyes blinked down on the girl before moving back to look straight ahead, "He must be worried about you as well; he's coming at a fair speed."

The young girl couldn't seem to stop the smile that made its way to her face; her Sesshoumaru-sama had been worried about her. He was really coming for her, and if what her companion said was true then he must be fine as well. She whispered his name quietly to herself and practically screamed it as she saw him coming towards them on the horizon.

The Inugami Taiyoukai stopped abruptly in front of the okuri-ookami; looking to the girl he carried. Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga, as though daring him to make a move.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squirmed and wriggled in Kouga's arms and the wolf set her down carefully watching as she dashed to the dog demon attaching herself to his leg. "Are you ok, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She blinked up at her lord with big child eyes, sincerely concerned over her Sesshoumaru's health.

He simply nodded to her question and gave one last glance to the wolf before turning, "Rin, come." Was all he said as he began walking off.

Rin nodded happily, turning to her savior, "Thank you for helping me." She smiled at him. As he nodded her smile faded. 'He looks sad…' she thought to herself. He helped her when she was sad; it seemed only fair to help him also. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can okuri-ookami-sama stay too?" she looked to her lord and then to her savior, they both seemed surprised.

"Do as you wish, Rin."

She smiled happily and bounced over to the wolf, "My name is Rin! Please stay with us." She looked up to him, eyes pleading as her tiny hands grasped one of his much larger ones.

Kouga was baffled to say the least. This human child wished for him to stay? It would be too dangerous. After all, Sesshoumaru may be after Naraku just as he was, but Sesshoumaru didn't have jewel shards to attract the devious half breed.

By staying it would only put the human child in danger. However, he couldn't stop looking at her eyes. Those chocolate colored orbs looked much like his Kagome's. In short, he lost his nerve. The thought of those eyes tearing up at his refusal was too much for him to risk. "I suppose one night won't hurt." He smiled down at the child as she beamed gleefully jumping for joy as it would seem.

'One night won't hurt.' He recalled once more in his mind. But, oh, how wrong he would be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter!

It's just starting to get now, stay tuned for the third chapter: "Family"

Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. n.n

**_Dictionary: _**

**Okuri-Ookami:** Sending Wolf or The Wolf Seeing You Home

I chose to call him an okuri-ookami because of the legend that calls the wolf a protector of mankind.

**Inugami Taiyoukai:** Dog God Demon Lord


	3. Family

Welcome to chapter three of Passions of the Wolf!

I must say, I am on a roll with this story, I don't think I've ever managed to get any amount of chapters done within only a day or so with in each other. n.n

Last chapter Kouga thought back upon his friends that he had left behind and how Rin reminded him of the wolf children in his tribe. Rin and Kouga managed to find Sesshoumaru and after wards Rin invited Kouga to stay with them.

What awaits the wolf this chapter? And what does the young Rin have planned for him and her lord?

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Family**

-------------------------------------------------------

'One night won't hurt' was what Kouga had thought. However, it had barely been an hour since he agreed to stay with the young girl and the demon lord and already they had been attacked multiple times by demons who wished for the jewel shards Kouga possessed.

"Damn…" Kouga cursed as he kicked the ghoulish looking demon in the head, breaking its neck with a sickening crack. As he landed back onto the ground he sighed, 'one night, my ass.' He thought sourly, somewhat worried that the girl may get hurt.

"Yay!" Rin jumped up and down clapping her hands, "You won, you won! You're almost as strong as Sesshoumaru-sama!" she smiled gleefully as she took the wolf by his hand leading him back to their fire place.

He smiled and allowed the hyper girl to lead him, sitting down next her. The girl loved to talk, and she did it a lot. Even now she was going on about something or other, most likely something about Sesshoumaru, the kid seemed to adore him more than life itself.

Rin watched her new friend as she spoke, she liked him. Not only had he saved her on several separate accounts now, he also listened to her and spoke back to her. She loved Sesshoumaru-sama, and Jaken-sama was nice company, but neither of them were good conservationist. Sesshoumaru-sama just never spoke and Jaken hardly ever had anything nice to say. It was nice to have someone listen to her and to have an actual conversation.

However, she noticed the same thing she had earlier. The blue eyed man would often get a far away look in his eyes and a sad expression. She wondered why and wished she could do something to help him be happy, give him the same happiness she was feeling now.

'Sesshoumaru-sama looks sad too sometimes. Maybe if I can get Sesshoumaru-sama and Kouga-sama to like each other then they can be happy. They both look lonely…Rin would be happy if we could all be a family together.' She grinned as her plan started to form in her mind. She would die to make her Sesshoumaru-sama happy and she would do what ever it took to get the sullen look off her saviors face.

The night dragged on and soon morning was upon them. Kouga stretched his limbs as he got up yawning a bit as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He himself was often much like a child in the way he woke; he was not good with mornings. He yawned once more before feeling a light tug on his tail. Looking down he smirked at the young girl called Rin, knowing it'd be her.

"Are you leaving?" She asked him giving a small pout.

He nodded to her a twinge of guilt building at her pout and the unshed tears that brimmed at her eyes, "We agreed on one night. It would be dangerous if I stay any longer." He bent down to her level, setting one hand on her head and ruffling her hair a bit.

"But" she sniffled, realizing her sadness affected him, she could use that to her advantage in her plan, "I don't want you to go!" she sniffled once more, letting a few tears fall.

Kouga closed his eyes; he could smell the salty tears he knew were there, "Sorry." He said as he stood. He couldn't take much more of this, the more he saw her big brown eyes the more he imagined it was his Kagome crying. He felt something latch onto his leg as he turned to leave, the girl was really trying. He didn't look down to her; he may lose his resolve if he looked at her.

He could hear the imp, Jaken, scold the girl for her rudeness, he could hear sobs from the girl and then a sound of disgust that surprised him, "Ewe…You smell!" His eyes widen in his surprised and he looked at the girl as she let go of his leg and held her nose instead.

"You should take a bath." Was all she said as she pointed in the direction where the smell of water came from, possibly a spring or maybe even a hot spring. He sighed as he sniffed himself, she was right. All the fighting from the previous day must have left him sweaty…he sighed and mumbled an 'all right' as he stalked off in the direction of the spring.

Rin grinned devilishly as she watched him retreat to the spring. Her Sesshoumaru-sama hated being dirty, he bathed every day. She knew that Sesshoumaru was gone and she knew exactly where he had gone. Maybe when Kouga-sama got to the spring and saw Sesshoumaru-sama something would click.

'And then Kouga-sama will want to stay and we can be a family.' She smiled certain her plan would work out perfectly, after all, both Kouga-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama were every attractive men, in Rin's mind it only made sense that they may fall for one another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter three!

Stay tuned for Chapter Four: Falling Fast?

Ja ne! n.n


	4. Falling Fast?

Welcome to Chapter Four of Passions of The Wolf.

Last chapter Rin began plotting on how to have a family again. Will she get her family this chapter? And what will happen when Kouga goes to take his bath? The real story starts here!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Falling Fast?**

------------------------------------------------

Kouga continued his trek to the spring the scent of the water now becoming clearer, he could clearly tell they were hot springs. He sighed to himself, shedding his clothing as he walked. He would miss that girl. He smiled at the thought, if he were ever to have a daughter; he'd want her to be like Rin. As he walked closer the spring his clothes resting in one arm, the other working his hair out of it's tie, his nose failed to catch the other scent coming from the spring.

He stopped right in front of the spring eyes widening at the sight before him. 'Sesshoumaru' his mind seemed to gasp. The demon lord…was beautiful. He had very light skin, the water glistened over him and the sun that reflected offofthe watermade it seem as though he was glowing. He looked almost angelic. Kouga froze as Sesshoumaru turned, golden eyes locking on blue ones. He could feel the Inugami Taiyoukai's eyes roaming over his body and was aware of the burning he felt come across his face.

Mentally scorning himself for his embarrassment he cleared his throat and steadily entered the water. Looking in a different direction to avoid meeting the Inu Daiyoukai's gaze.

"And what are you doing here, wolf?" he could hear the cold voice of Sesshoumaru ask. As he heard the lord speak his blush deepened slightly, why was he ill at ease? He had never felt embarrassed like this not even when he confessed his love for Kagome. Was he already falling for this bitter demon lord? At this point it was hard to say and he was going to deny it until he knew for sure.

His only response was the reasoning Rin had given him, "Rin didn't like the way I smelt, I suppose fighting off greedy demons for hours on end can leave one with a rank scent." He heard the lord make some sort of sound, as though acknowledging he had heard the reply. "I didn't realize you'd be here too."

"I have no doubt that that child is up to something." Sesshoumaru nearly sighed before catching himself. It was eerily creepy how comfortable he was becoming with the wolf. He still did not understand it himself, how he could feel so calm while near another demon such as this. Perhaps it was simply the fact that the wolf had saved Rin.

"Why would you think that? Her demeanor has changed since I found her, but I assumed that was due to being reunited with her 'dear Sesshoumaru-sama'." He smirked slightly as he mocked jokingly only to be rewarded with an icy glare.

"The child's demeanor has changed since you agreed to stay." His glare remained fixed on the wolf, he did not appreciate the mocking. He was Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, no one mocked him. He would have killed the wolf for doing such but held himself back, for Rin's sake of course.

Kouga turned his head to look at Sesshoumaru, "How so?" he was a bit curious now. Should he be worried about the girl and her possible schemes?

Sesshoumaru thought over the possible answers, this was the most he's spoken in a great while; he usually never spoke more than a few words at a time. "She smiles more and her eyes look more mischievous." Sesshoumaru failed to mention the fact that Rin also had refrained from picking on Jaken as she normally would; this indicated to him that maybe she was thinking to much or rather too busy planning other tricks.

Kouga contemplated this but could think of no reasoning behind the girl's actions and demeanor changes, what was that girl plotting? The wolf demon and dog demon finished their cleaning and walked back to the camp site together only to be greeted with an eerily happy Rin. She was smiling as she stared dreamily at the two as they entered the site together. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and Kouga could only raise an eyebrow at her, at this she simply giggled like the giddy child she was.

The only thing Kouga could think at this point was, "What the fuck have I gotten myself into now?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it! n.n

_**Dictionary:**_

**Inu Daiyoukai:**

Inu is Japanese for dog and Daiyoukai Refers to a great youkai lord.


	5. Rin's Master Plan

Welcome to Chapter five of Passions of the Wolf.

Last chapter Rin's plan started to take shape all the while Kouga is having mixed feelings as is Sesshoumaru. What will Rin have in store for them next?

Bonus! Omake from chapter Four; created by ravemastaj (I've made revisions to make it fit a bit better; however, the main idea is still there and I give ravemastaj full credit). Thank you for the Omake! n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any sort of profit from the Inuyasha series or any of the Inuyasha characters.

**----------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Five: Rin's Master Plan **

**----------------------------------------------------------- **

**_Omake _**

"And what are you doing here, wolf?" he could hear the cold voice of Sesshoumaru ask. As he heard the lord speak his blush deepened slightly, why was he ill at ease? He had never felt embarrassed like this not even when he confessed his love for Kagome. Was he already falling for this bitter demon lord? At this point it was hard to say and he was going to deny it until he knew for sure.

His only response was the reasoning Rin had given him, "Rin said that I stank…"

Sesshoumaru looked blankly at the other man his nose scrunching in disgust. "And boy was she ever right…."

**_End Omake _**

Rin grinned as she prepared her lord's supper. He didn't usually accept the meals she made for him but tonight she would make sure that he did! This meal was special after all. She giggled to herself as she sprinkled a strange blue colored powder on to the fish making sure the substance was well hidden within the meat, she then repeated the process with Kouga's meal.

_'I'm so happy that I was able to get Kouga-sama to stay a little bit longer!'_ she thought enthusiastically. It had actually been relatively easy to get him to say yes. After he and her lord had returned from the baths she had asked him to stay for dinner, he had given her a strange look but accepted anyway. _'I wonder why Kouga-sama accepted so quickly.' _Perhaps something had happened at the hot spring? The thought alone made the small girl smile.

She looked at the fish she had prepared, the powder wasn't visible and the man that had given it too her had said that they shouldn't be able to smell it. She carefully set the two meals to the side apart from her own and Jaken's so that they wouldn't get mixed up. If she or Jaken accidentally ate the powdered fish it could be disastrous.

She smiled as she thought about the strange potion, "It was nice of that man to give it to me for free." She mumbled slightly remembering his kindness and making a mental note to go back and thank him again later.

_Flashback _

Rin yawned as she walked in the field, the flowers were beautiful. She smiled as she started to skip. Sesshoumaru-sama and Kouga-sama were still at the baths and Rin was hoping to pick some flowers for them before they returned. She giggled giddily as she thought of her lord and Kouga-sama bathing together. She wasn't a pervert, no not by far! She was simply giddy with delight at the thought of a possible romantic encounter that they may have.

She stopped as she saw a figure sitting in the field of flowers. She was cautious at first but it didn't seem dangerous so she skipped up to the figure to see it was a human male. He looked much different from the villagers she was taken in by before she met Sesshoumaru-sama. The boy looked young and probably short for his age, he had long hair done up in a high fashion, the hair hanging went down to right above his shoulders. He wore a light blue haori and dark blue hakama. He had light tan skin and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello!" Rin smiled at him, "What are you doing? Are you here to pick flowers too?"

The boy looked up at her, seeming somewhat startled, "Sort of, I'm picking some special flowers for a potion." He smiled at her wondering silently why such a young girl would be so far away from the village.

"Potion?" She blinked a thoughtful look coming across her face, "Do you have potions that can make people fall in love?" She smiled hopefully and her eyes glimmered with delight.

The boy looked at the young girl for a second before smiling as he answered, "Love? Are you trying to play match maker little one?" He sighed slightly keeping his smile as she nodded. "I don't sell those potions, the last time I did it had disastrous effects. However, I might have something that might interest you." Rin watched as he pawed through a dark brown medicine carrier. He pulled out a small black pouch. "This, my dear, is a very special potion. It doesn't cause people to just fall in love. If they have feelings for each other then it will enhance those feelings."

Rin grinned, it would be perfect. After all the measures she had taken to get her lord and the wolf demon together there was littlechance that they didnot have some feelings for each other by now. "Does it work on demons?" she asked mindful of the chances.

"Demons?" he put the pouch on the ground and began to stir though the carrier once more before pulling out a deep crimson pouch. "This should do the trick."

Rin took the pouch smiling gleefully abruptly stopping as a thought dawned on her, "Wait…this costs…money, right?" she watched as the man nodded and she looked down. "Oh, I probably can't take it then. I don't have any money."

The man gave her a thoughtful look before patting her on the head, "It's all right kid, just this once, you can have it for free. Just make sure you come back and let me know how things go." He smirked as Rin nearly grinned from ear to ear. "There are a few things you should know first."

Rin nodded and leaded forward, listening to his words intently.

"Make sure that they see each other right after consuming it. Their feelings will only enhance to the first person they see." He watched her nod before continuing, "Make sure not to give it to the wrong person, you have no idea how often that sort of thing happens. And try not to use too much of it at once. They're could be a mistake in whom they look at, if that happens then have them eat more and try again. It works differently depending on what sort of feelings the consumer has. If they are dormant feelings in the subconscious mind then it makes them conscious, if they are conscious feelings it will just make them stronger. Basically, if there is a possibility for love, this potion with increase the chances or possibly cause it to take place sooner."

Rin blinked, her mind processing all she had heard before nodding and walking back to camp after thanking the man.

_End Flashback _

She smiled; her master plan was all coming together everything would happen tonight at dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for this chapter! I am so evil.

Stay tuned for chapter six: "Shy Glances and Sly Advances?"

**_Dictionary: _**

**Haori:** (羽織 ; はおり): Hip- or thigh-length kimono coat, adds formality to women's wear. _Haori_ were originally reserved for men, until fashions changed at the end of the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women.

**Hakama:** (袴 ; はかま) is a traditional Japanese divided skirt that resembles wide trousers. A hakama typically has pleats, and a _koshiita_ - a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer.

Hakama is worn in several budo arts such as aikido, kendo, iaido and naginata


	6. Shy Glances and Sly Advances?

Welcome back to Passions of The Wolf!

Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I'm just…lazy…and I think I may have some sort of ADD…Oo I get distracted/bored way too easily…

Last chapter Rin obtained a strange potion in order to help her master and Kouga grow closer at a faster rate. Will the potion work or is the bond between the two demons too diminutive for it to work?

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any sort of profit from the Inuyasha series or any of the Inuyasha characters.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six: Shy Glances and Sly Advances?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

_She smiled; her master plan was all coming together everything would happen tonight at dinner._

_**End Preview**_

Rin smiled to herself as she stalked out into the clearing where they were going to stay at.

On one arm she balanced Jaken and her own serving of fish on the other was Kouga's and Sesshoumaru's special helpings.

She giggled to herself and found herself nearly skipping the rest of the way. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called out as she reached the clearing, "I made dinner for us all!" she smiled as her lord gave her the same expressionless look he always did. She set her food down and went about passing out the others, her smile growing a little bit when she served Sesshoumaru's and Kouga's.

Her two favorite saviors exchanged odd glances when she continually smiled and stared at them once she sat down. They knew she was up to something…what it was, was the only question that still presented itself.

Kouga, against his better judgment, shrugged off the strange feeling of uneasiness and began to eat his fish. It had a bit of a tangy taste mixed in with it, probably from some sort of herb that the girl found somewhere, but it was still good nonetheless. He looked over towards the demon lord who was daintily sniffing at his, as though he was unsure he wanted to touch the fish, let alone eat it. Kouga rolled his eyes slightly; it seemed just like the demon lord to refuse a meal made by a human. The wolf however, had no such qualms. If Kagome were to become his mate he would surely be dining on human made meals quite often. As he finished devouring the non-tetrapod chordate, Sesshoumaru started on his, as though he had deemed it worthy to be eaten by the great lord of the West.

Rin watched her saviors as Kouga looked at her lord. She could feel her heart beating faster but was disappointed as she saw the wolf demon do nothing but roll his eyes and continue eating, she noticed as he finished that her lord had only just started consuming his own meal. Perhaps it hadn't worked because he hadn't eaten all of it when he looked over? Maybe if Kouga looks at Sesshoumaru-sama now that he's finished something will happen? Rin thought to herself, waiting patiently for the potion to take affect.

Sesshoumaru gnawed on the fish, human food was not what he preferred, but he hadn't the time to hunt since the wolf had come to stay with them. The fish wasn't as bad as what Sesshoumaru had thought it would be, but it wasn't quite what he like either, edible at best. He glimpsed at the wolf that had seemed to have finished eating. It wouldn't be much longer before the leader of the wolf tribe took his leave, he couldn't stay forever after all. Quickly turning his attention back to his repast, he knew that the wolf's depart was for the best, even if Rin was intent on having the mongrel stay, he would only bring about trouble.

Kouga stared at the ground, listening to the night life as the sun set. He could faintly hear the soft sound of teeth crushing against meat as his companions finished their meals. He sniffed lightly; the scent of the demon lord filled his nostrils. He hated the smell of Inuyasha and often commented on how he hated the smell of dog, it was a surprise to him that the Lord of Dogs or lord of the West smelled so much better than his younger brother. You could barely tell they were related by scent alone.

His eyes drifted up from the ground and rested on the face of the Taiyoukai. He blinked, and could feel his lashes grazing his cheek as his lids came down; this feeling wasn't nearly as distracting as the tight clench he felt in his chest, nor as confusing as the deep thud he felt when his heart thumped behind his sternum. He could feel the muscles in his stomach churn and his palms begin to sweat, a heat rushed to his face and he was baffled like never before.

Slowly he brought his hand to his chest, and contemplated the reasoning behind this phenomenon. Maybe it was something he ate?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter, sorry again for the late update.

It will probably be quite awhile before I get chapter seven up; I haven't even come up with a title yet.

_**Dictionary:**_

**Non-tetrapod chordate:**This refers to an animal with a backbone that has gills throughout life and has limbs, if any, in the shape of fins.


	7. Hot Pursuit?

Alright, so I'm FINALLY writing again. I sincerely apologize for the long delay. It tends to happen a lot for me. Also, I re-read this entire story and found a bunch of typos, I'm too lazy to fix them, though; so any readers that happen to notice and are distracted by them, sorry, my bad.

It's been awhile since I wrote anything, so the style might seem a bit different.

Anyway, welcome to chapter seven of Passions of the Wolf.

In the last chapter, Rin mixed in the potion given to her by the mysterious man in the flower field with some fish and gave it to Sesshoumaru and Kouga. After consuming it, Kouga started to feel the effects. Will the case be the same for Sesshoumaru?

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I make profit from, the Inuyasha series or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Seven: Hot Pursuit?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Preview of last chapter: **_  
_Slowly he brought his hand to his chest, and contemplated the reasoning behind this phenomenon. Maybe it was something he ate?_  
_**End Preview**_

He was at a loss. He felt utterly, entirely, completely confused, mystified, and befuddled. In fact, at this point, he even felt a slight amount of self loathing at his current condition. Kouga, for the first time in his life, was hard. Of course, he had been hard before, but the circumstances that had lead up to his current erection were, in every respect, unprecedented.

During dinner, he had seen the child's mischievous and gleeful looks and didn't think much of it. He gave no thought to it other than some caution, after all, her precious demon lord had said that she was up to something and he should know, being the one that's been with her the longest. Even so, the wolf demon still didn't think much of the child's roguish eyes. He highly doubted that anything the child could have done would have caused his body to become like this. He could find no explanation for the sudden change. Sure, he couldn't deny that the dog demon was attractive. Sure, he couldn't deny that previously he had blushed when seeing said dog demon nude. But, that was no excuse. That was not a good reason. After finishing his meal and simply glancing at the demon lord, Kouga's breath pattern had changed, his heart beat speed up, his palms became sweaty, and he got an awkward lump in his throat.

Just as he was thinking, "it must have been something in the fish" he glanced once more on the face of Sesshoumaru and, to his own dismay, had a reaction. The lump in his throat had grown more palpable, and he could clearly see the demon lord's eyes widen in a sort of shock at the scent Kouga's excitement was giving off. Kouga knew well enough, he was a demon too after all. Of course Sesshoumaru's remarkable sense of smell would pick it up, but it wasn't something that could just be gotten rid of on will power alone.

Clearing his throat and trying to brush off a look of embarrassment from his features, the wolf stood, glad that his pelt was so thick, and gave a quick word to the party present that he was leaving. Rin, of course, protested, but he didn't care at this point, this situation was too humiliating for him to care about anything except getting away, so, that's exactly what he did. He ignored the girl's protests and hurried away. His mind went blank and he could no longer comprehend anything else.

Sesshoumaru watched as the wolf that had been staying with them, due to Rin's insistence, scurried away. The demon lord's brows furrowed slightly. It was obvious. Rin had done something. He didn't know what and he didn't know why, but she had done something. He didn't know the wolf demon well, but he knew that there was something different about him. Sesshoumaru didn't mean this in a sexual way, his feelings on the wolf hadn't changed at all, he was still a mongrel. But it was clear to Sesshoumaru that before, Kouga had little to no interest in him. It was also clear, that tonight, the damned wolf did have interest in him. A lot of interest.

The lord of the Western lands scuffed as he gazed to what remained of his meal; he no longer had much of an appetite. He looked to Rin who seemed, for whatever reason, worried. Of course, this worry of hers only increased his suspicions of her deviance. His expression unchanging, he placed what was left of the fish on the ground and got up. As he stalked away he heard Rin call out to him, "Sesshoumaru-sama," he looked at her, her face was clearly troubled, "where are you going?"

He didn't know what she was up to, but after the occurrences of tonight, he felt he couldn't just sit around idly. "Stay here, Rin" was all he said to her before continuing his departure.

Rin watched as her lord walked briskly away in a different direction that what her more recent savior did. She could tell that the potion must have worked on Kouga. He was blushing so much and kept stealing looks at Sesshoumaru, there was no doubt in her mind that it had worked on him. Sesshoumaru, however, didn't seem effected. She did notice his look of surprise when he caught Kouga looking at him, but his reaction did seem nearly as evident as her wolf savior's did. 'Maybe it's because he didn't eat all of it' the young girl contemplated the possible reasons. She sighed and continued with her own meal, she was a little depressed that things hadn't worked out the way she thought they would, but at the same time, she was happy that one of them was affected. Who knows, maybe one would be enough to make the family that Rin so desperately desired.

Kouga panted slightly as he came to a stop, he wasn't sure for how long he ran or how far he had gotten. His senses weren't working properly in his agitated state. As he had run, he had tried desperately to think of something else, anything else to try and calm his lower half. No matter what disgusting demons, humans, or visions he imagined, nothing could make him go limp. Not even imagining the look and smell of his most hated person, Inuyasha, did any good.

The leader of the wolf demon clan collapsed against a nearby tree and slid down into a sitting position. He was mortified and bemused, to say the least. He sighed and mumbled dejectedly, "shit," now that he wasn't running, it became all too clear to him how hot his body was, there was simply no way he could just ignore it. If it was the mating season, he wouldn't be depressed over it. During the mating season it doesn't take much to get in such a state, so it's easily over looked when it happens. However, it was not the mating season, there was no excuse or explanation that he could come up with; there was only the simple facts, looking at Sesshoumaru's face had gotten him hot, had made his blood boil in a different way than what anger would, in a different way than even the image of his dear Kagome did. It could not be explained or even comprehended. His mind wondered to nowhere as he was still in a state of shock from it all, even though he wasn't thinking his body still moved, seemingly on its own, and without his consent.

Kouga was brought back to the present, his mind started to work again, when he felt his hand enclose around his thick pulsating member. He gazed at it, somewhat confused as to when he had removed his pelt; he didn't remember doing it at all. At this point, he didn't care. He wanted release. He groaned as he stoked himself, his head leaning back against the bark of the tree. He tried to imagine Kagome, her deep chocolate eyes, the way her breasts would look out from under her strange clothes; he imagined that they would be pale, supple, and that her nipples would be only a few shades darker than the rest of her skin. As he imagined her breasts, his hand moved quicker. The image of her breasts, the soft color of her nipples seemed to change in his mind as he continued his self maintenance. Her chest became flatter, but it remained pale and the nipples the same shade, his mind continued to wander.

As he scoped down her body, he found that it was no longer Kagome he was imagining. All he could see in his mind was Sesshoumaru's pale length.

He could remember the way the demon lord's body had looked in the hot spring; fair and glistening in the water, the steam shadowing his figure, and his lower half fittingly hidden by the water, leaving much to the imagination, and oh did he imagine.

He imagined that it was longer than his own, but not as thick, that it was pallid in color, but a hue darker than the rest of his pastel body. If he had been in his right mind, he would have been shocked, but Kouga didn't care who it was, his body burned hotter than what it ever had before. He moaned as his grip grew tighter. "Hah, haa, mmn," his breaths came out sounding rough and haggard as he quickened the pace of his hand once more.

As he thought of the demon lord's golden eyes, glazed over in a state of imperial lust, Kouga moved his hand to the base of his cock, pumping vigorously. He brought his other hand to the tip and gently ran his thumb over it. While stimulating the most sensitive part of his body, his eyes closed and he moaned shamelessly as his back arched and his breathing became increasingly irregular. Teasing the skin on his phallus and balls, he continued to try and satisfy himself. The image of the beautiful taiyoukai wouldn't leave his mind, the back of his eyes burned slightly as he pictured that it was the other man's fingers playing with him, instead of his own. Those fingers that he thought of were long and slender; they had no calluses and were smooth like a woman's, but a thousand times more erotic.

The wolf could only shudder helplessly as he stoked himself, curling his body inward, he gasped and shivered as the demon lord in his mind's mouth let out a wisp of a breath into his ear; he came. His breath heaved as his body contracted and he lay on the forest ground as he attempts to catch his breath. His body relaxed as he came out of his state of longing and he sat up, his pelt still lying where it had been carelessly strewn on the ground.

He sighed to himself as he recalled exactly all the ideas he had had, "what the fuck is wrong with me?" he muttered dolefully, feeling much like how a young boy having his first wet dream might, confused and shaken.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

And I'm spent. Again, I apologize for the delay.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I originally thought this story was going to be shorter, when I started, I thought it would end around 6 chapters. Now, I'm thinking it'll probably be done around 9 or 10; we'll just have to see how it goes.

Ciao!


	8. Level Headed?

Welcome back to Passions of the Wolf!

In the last chapter, Kouga started to feel the effects of the potion that Rin had mixed in with his meal.

I don't really have any idea what I'm doing with this chapter...I know how I want it to end, getting there is the hard part. I guess I'll just wing it and see what happens.  
This took me longer to finish than what I thought it would; I, unfortunately, ran into some writer's block...and the Sims...the Sims distracted me greatly.

**Note:** In this chapter there is a part that talks about mating seasons. Please note that I have made my own assumptions on demons and will explain here. During the mating seasons the females of a species will go into heat, the males are attracted to the smell of the female, but do not go into any sort of heat themselves. However, there is never any explanation as to how similar demons are to their normal counterparts.  
I have made my own assumption, in order to make the story flow better, that male demons do not take on only the characteristics of the males in the regular species, and females don't take just the characteristics from the females of their corresponding species. So, demons of any species will go into a sort of heat around the same time their complementing species do.

**Also, here're some fun facts.  
Wolves** generally go into their mating season between January (at the earliest) and March (at the latest). The mating begins after the female goes into a state called estrus which lasts anywhere between 5 and 14 days. Wolves are a monoestrous species, so mating only occurs once per year. I've based Kouga's mating season after these facts.  
**Dogs**, however, are different. They are a diestrous species and can go into heat (depending on their breed) between once and three times a year. Most dogs go into heat twice a year (so I'll make that assumption for Sesshoumaru). For dogs, the estrus (the time where mating actually occurs) may last between 4 and 13 days. Dogs don't have a set mating season, it all depends on the dog's own natural cycle. Since this cycle occurs, for the most part, every six months, I've made Sesshoumaru's early summer and late winter.  
-Some of the above will be mentioned in the story, because I know not everyone reads these author's notes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I make profit of off, the Inuyasha series or any of its characters.  
I'm also going to ask that you all keep in mind that I wrote a lot of this chapter between 3 and 7 am, so there might be a few grammatical errors or weird (possibly incoherent) wording that I've failed to catch.

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
Chapter Eight: Level Headed?  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

_**Preview of last chapter: **_  
_He sighed to himself as he recalled exactly all the ideas he had had, "what the fuck is wrong with me?" he muttered dolefully, feeling much like how a young boy having his first wet dream might, confused and shaken._  
_**End Preview**_

It was simply ridiculous. That a mongrel would look at him in such a way, that a mongrel would have such a reaction from looking at him. It was sickening. The great demon lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the western lands could think of no reasons, no explanations as to why the miserable cur was in that state. However, the wolf's reaction to him was not the only thing pissing him off. The fact that he, the great Sesshoumaru, had a response to the sweet smell emitting from said wolf due to his excitement was an even larger transgression.

His kind, unlike the wolves, do not have a mating season; they do, however, have times that are similar to a mating season. The mating seasons differ for different animals; the same applies to demons with the same characteristics as their animal counterpart. The mating season for normal wolves generally ranges from late winter to early spring, so the same should be true for the demons of that species, Sesshoumaru mused silently over the facts that, he assumed, would be common knowledge to any properly educated demon. It was already late into the spring and into early summer; Sesshoumaru could only conclude that the reaction in the wolf was not due to his kind's mating season, however, his own was probably caused by his own personal 'mating season'. Knowing that did not erase his humiliation, but it did at least provide some sense of ease.

The daiyoukai stormed across the terrain, though, to the untrained eye, it looked to be simply walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, nor did he care. He would do as he liked, when he liked it and anyone who tried to tell him differently would die, if he so desired.

As he continued his trek away from the camp site he was displeased to find that he could still smell the wolf. In fact, the reek of the wolf was getting stronger, as though his excitement was growing. Sesshoumaru stifled a low growl as he silently debated on his options. He was in need of relief, he had no desire to couple with any random demon bitch that came along (not that there ever was any, it could take days just to locate one); he also had little desire to couple with the demon he still smelled. However, his heat would not allow him to do nothing. Making his decision he changed his course and began to his new destination.

Kouga groaned as he walked along the edge of the river. After finishing his business, he had replaced his pelt back to where it belonged and began walking; he had no desire to return to the camp ground, not after what he had just done. Walking along the river he tried to come up with an explanation for it all, but could think of none. All he knew was that, for some reason, Sesshoumaru turned him on, not just Sesshoumaru, but even just the thought of Sesshoumaru. He inwardly sighed as he searched his mind for memories and clues. This search took him back to the meal; he remembered having looked at the other man. Why had he been looking? The wolf demon racked his brains as he tried to remember. "That's right," he thought to himself as the pieces started to fall together in his mind's eye, "it was his scent". During the meal Kouga had smelled something, sweet and inviting coming off of the Demon Lord's form. That's why he had looked at him, that's what started his reaction.

He smirked as he found out a piece to the confusing puzzle. He continued to try and work it all out. Why would he be attracted to Sesshoumaru's scent when previously it had never troubled or disturbed him at all? Experience told him that even another man's scent could become enticing during the proper seasons. Experience also told him that the man needn't be a part of the same species (not that that matters, dogs and wolves are part of the same general family anyway). After all, demons weren't like regular animals. When a female bitch was in heat, she gave off a scent that attracts the males to her. For demons, male and females both give off the scent. He wasn't very familiar with dog demons and how their heat worked, but he could tell from his recollection of the scent that it was indeed his time.

However, as he rejoiced in his discovery, his face contorted in discomfort and bewilderment. He had already relieved himself of his lust once, but it was back again. Probably due to his remembrance of how the previous one had been produced. He knelt down by the river, splashing his face with the cold liquid, trying to shock away his erection. Normally, the smell of someone else in heat would not cause this much of a response unless both parties were in heat, and Kouga was not. If Sesshoumaru truly was in heat, then Kouga supposed that he could overlook his first bout of excitement, but a second, and so soon afterwards, was not normal.

The water wasn't helping, perhaps it wasn't cold enough or perhaps he would have to submerge his entire being before it would ever begin to offer assistance. His member stiffened even further as his nose twitched, he could smell him. Slowly Kouga turned his head to face what was standing behind him; the very demon that he had imagined as he had jerked himself off was standing there, staring at him.

Meanwhile, back at the camp site, Rin sat in front of the fire. As she watched the blaze flicker, she sighed. She hoped things would work themselves out and grant her her wish. She leaned back and looked into the sky, the stars shone brightly through the foliage. As she closed her eyes she could hear footsteps approaching. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she opened her eyes and turned to the soft noise, but it wasn't Sesshoumaru that appeared, nor was it Kouga. She gave a small look of shock and stumbled slightly as she pushed herself off of the ground, "Medicine man!" she pointed a small finger at the man coming into the clearing, the same one she had met in the flower field.

He looked to her and smiled reticently, "Good to see you again, miss".

Rin recalled their conversation; did he want to know how things were going? She didn't really have anything to tell him; after all, things really didn't seem to be going well at the moment. "I'm sorry," she looked down to the ground, "even though you were kind enough to give it to me for free, I think I messed it up". Her eyes narrowed slightly in a mix of melancholy and self loathing.

"It was nothing you did," the man said to her, a look of guilt crossing his features, "I gave you the wrong one". Rin looked back up to him, clearly confused. He continued to explain, "I had just recently cleaned my medicine carrier out, and I had thought I had gotten everything back in order and where they were supposed to go," he paused and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "but, not too long ago, I went to take inventory and came across the potion I should have given to you".

Rin's mind processed the new information and she timidly responded, "So, what is it that you gave me?"

The medicine man looked away from her as he answered, not wanting to look her in the eye, "An aphrodisiac".

She didn't understand it wasn't something the young girl had ever heard of, "What is it?" she asked curiously.

The man was clearly uncomfortable with explaining it, especially to such a young child, "Let's just say, that it may bring them closer together, but it won't really do anything to enhance the way they feel. They might not react to each other at all, for that matter. It generally isn't meant for those who aren't already intimate with each other, "he finished his explanation, hoping that she wouldn't press the matter or ask him to go into more detail, it wasn't something meant for a child's ears.

She seemed to be contemplating his words before she spoke again, "So, if they don't like each other, nothing will happen? But if they do, it could bring them closer?" She gazed up to him, a quizzical look in her eyes. Not wanting to go into detail, and not wanting to dig himself into a deeper hole, he simply nodded, and that answer seemed to be enough for her. She wouldn't want her savior's to get close if they didn't want to. Still, she was confused, it sounded similar to what she had thought the man gave her, she didn't really understand how they were different, but apparently, since he'd come all the way to warn her, they must be. Either way, she was satisfied for the time being. All she could do was wait and see what would happen.

She looked around the camp site a bit, realizing that someone was missing, "Where'd Jaken go?" Little did she know that while she had tried so hard to make sure that Kouga and Sesshoumaru received the correct plates of food, somehow, Jaken had ended up with what was supposed to be Sesshoumaru's fish. The small imp was now suffering by himself in a small secluded corner of the woods (you may call this weird mishap a plot hole; I call it an 'unsolved mystery'...come to think of it, there are a few unsolved mysteries...how did medicine man know where to find her? Meh, oh well, we'll just make it a cross over and say he has Byakugan or something XD. Note: Byakugan - Look up Hyuuga Clan in the Naruto series).

He faced the demon lord, hoping the other man wouldn't smell his excitement but at the same knew that he did. Sesshoumaru disappeared from his vision and he was momentarily dazed until he felt the man crash into him, hard. A breath was roughly ripped from Kouga's lungs as he was slammed into the ground, the demon lord straddling his hips.

"Ah," a strange noise that he couldn't recognize as his own voice left his lips as he looked up at the taller man. Despite the thickness of his pelt and the fabric of the other man's pants, he felt as though he could feel the other man's hardness, "Se-sesshoumaru...?"; His mind couldn't process why Sesshoumaru was on top of him, nor could he process why Sesshoumaru was hard, even though he himself had come to the conclusion that the other man must be in heat, at the moment, the only thing his mind was processing was the feel of the body that was on top of his own.

He dog demon gave an odd 'humph' type of noise before bending his body so that his lips were right near Kouga's ear, "not a word, whelp," was all he said before, seemingly, turning into a beast. His claws tore at Kouga's armor and furs, brashly flinging them out of the way, leaving only the fur pelt in place.

At this point, there was no longer a need for words or confusion. They both needed it, there's no turning back. Kouga glared up at Sesshoumaru as he curled his fingers into the fabric of the other man's top before swiftly ripping it open. He watched intently as the fabric slid down the length of Sesshoumaru's torso, revealing his pale skin and dark nipples, a few shades darker than the surrounding skin, just as Kouga had imagined. He ran his tongue over his lower lip as he curved his body into the other man, his face now lying between the pecks of the demon lord. He ran the muscle over the skin, licking a slimy trail to one of the nipples, moistening the smooth flesh around the areola before lightly suckling on the nub. His right hand went around to rest on the small of Sesshoumaru's back while the left lazed contently on his pale muscular thigh.

He could feel the wolf tending to him and paid the small actions no attention as he went about his own business. The demon lord ran his thin fingers through the thick black hair embellishing the wolf's scalp. Removing the head band and the tie holding the hair up in its ponytail, Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly at the feel of the hair. It was unlike his own. The black hair wasn't smooth or all that clean. Sesshoumaru knew that Kouga bathed, Rin had made him, but he apparently only took care of what he felt was the bare essentials, clearly Kouga's opinion of clean and Sesshoumaru's opinion of clean were two worlds apart. This detail, however, while it would have mattered had he been in his right state of mind, did not matter so much now.

Kouga slowly moved his hands from their positions. His left slid up the thigh it had been previously resting on and traced the skin with feather like touches up across his side and to his right bicep. His right had moved from the other man's back to his left hip. He marveled at the body he was caressing. Even though he was missing an arm, it didn't take away from his beauty, like a statue made more charming by the damage done to it throughout the years. His mouth moved in sync with his hands, as his hands moved up so did his tongue; tracing over and past the collar bone, the moving up to the crook of the soft neck, and then hovering over Sesshoumaru's larynx before closing on it firmly.

As the locks fell through his fingers Sesshoumaru could feel the man beneath him over step his bounds as a pair of fangs nipped at his throat; a sign of dominance. Sesshoumaru would not be dominated; he wouldn't allow it or even tolerate it. Letting out a growl of sorts, he quickly latched his hand across Kouga's lower jaw, prying the fangs away from his neck and slamming the other's body into the ground.

He snarled as the back of his head made contact with the dirt. His vision blurred momentarily and his jaw ached as the thin digits clawed into his skin. He tried to focus on the face that loomed over his own. The crescent moon's contrast to the claret stripes that lined his cheeks seemed even greater when set against the light of the moon and stars. His golden eyes appeared to glow eerily; a vague look of lust seemed to cloud them. Despite the throb near the back of his skull and the twinge in his jaw, Kouga could not help but be awed by the sight. He didn't get much time to admire the image as the hand left his jaw and clasped onto his arm.

Sesshoumaru roughly yanked Kouga's arm and forced the man onto his stomach, maneuvering his body until he was satisfied with the new position. It didn't really matter how rough or unyielding Sesshoumaru was, all Kouga felt was the heat radiating off of his body as the other man's fingers ran over his form, down his back and to the hem of his pelt. Even as the pelt was removed it did nothing to ease the heat. Despite how his body burned Sesshoumaru's fingers felt chilled on his skin as they teased his entrance. He shuddered as one entered, slowing stretching him open. No longer caring about dominance or pride, Kouga groaned at the sensation.

As a second and third digit forcefully made the journey into his body, Kouga bit back the pain; he was surprised at how much it hurt. He wasn't used to being on the receiving end; he was an alpha male after all. So, of course these things were new to him. However, it wasn't the pain that surprised him, he had been expecting it. What did surprise him was how little he cared. He wanted it to end. He wanted release. If letting Sesshoumaru fuck him was what it took to get off, then of course he would oblige. If he sat back and thought about it in all honesty then he could probably say that wouldn't actually mind being dominated by the dog demon, not that he would ever admit to it. But, now wasn't the time to be thinking coherently. Coherent thought wasn't even a possibility.

He scowled as he looked over his shoulder; his member was hard to the point of pain. His scowl shifted to a look resembling a sort of lustful pleading as Sesshoumaru's fingers moved inside of him, lightly brushing against his prostate. He moaned and laid his forehead against the cool ground as the fingers were finally removed.

His senses seemed enhanced as he heard a faint rustle of clothing before feeling Sesshoumaru's length press against him. He could hear his heart thump loudly in his rib cage with the anticipation. Sesshoumaru's hand rested on the Wolf's hip, bracing himself as he thrusted in.

Kouga's voice was far from muted; he no longer cared who heard or what happened. He yowled shamelessly as the sound of Sesshoumaru's flesh slapping against his own with each buck filled his ears. It wasn't just the sounds of their bodies coming together, he could hear Sesshoumaru's labored breathing; something he would have previously thought would never be heard by another living soul. That sound alone excited him beyond comprehension.

Sesshoumaru's hair toppled across his back and down over his shoulders as he bent over the other demon's body, thrusting wildly into him. The crevasse was sweltering and tight around him, a most phenomenal feeling. The walls had clenched and spasmed as the prostate was hit, eliciting a whimper from the wolf. Clenching his teeth, the demon lord held back a moan of his own at the taut feeling. He slowly inched his hand lower, from the wolf's tan hip to his stiff cock, gripping it firmly at the base and pumping in rhythm with his thrust.

Kouga could feel his muscles clenching as he started to reach his peak, it was so close. He gasped and clutched at the grass, digging his claws in, as he vigorously drove his hips back into Sesshoumaru, meeting his rhythm thrust for thrust and letting out a boisterous howl as he spilled his essence across his stomach and the forest floor.

As Kouga climaxed his insides clasped around Sesshoumaru more forcefully than what they had before, as the demon lord pressed deeper into him he felt himself lose control, spilling out into the other man he barely managed to gag his pleasure induced moan. He pulled out and continued to kneel as he recovered his composure. A thin sheet of sweat made his skin glisten as the moon's light was reflected.

Kouga flipped himself onto his back. His breathing irregular and ragged as his body trembled in the aftermath of the session.

As their breaths became even and their minds just a tad clearer, it became obvious that once wouldn't be enough. They exchanged looks of knowing as their bodies that should have been satisfied were quick to respond once more, leaving them both in need of another release.

The night would be long. They could only hope that Rin wouldn't wander away from the camp site. The last thing she needed was a crash course in sex education.

Even if he was still unsure about his exact feelings for the demon lord outside of his newly found admiration for his ungodly like and enchanting good looks, he knew full well that he cared for the human child. Saying goodbye to her would be the most difficult thing he's had to do since sending Ginta and Hakkaku away.

Kouga huffed awkwardly as the young girl looked up at him with her puppy eyes on full blast. He needed to go, it was too dangerous for him to stay and he'd already stayed long enough as it was. He tried to explain to the girl, not wanting to leave her crying after his departure. Slowly he crouched down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I can't stay," he knew that she wanted him to stay, he knew that she was going to cry, but he had to be clear with her, he had say it.

As he watched her sniffle and choke back a small sob, he could feel his stomach churn, he hated it when women cried, and he hated even more to be the cause. It was obvious by now that Rin had discovered this weakness of his and was doing her best to exploit it. Even so, he narrowed his eyes and firmed his grip slightly, repeating himself once more, "I can't stay".

The small girl looked up into her savior's cerulean eyes and then shifted her gaze towards her feet, she knew very well what he was saying and she knew very well why he was saying it. He was trying to protect her, he wanted what was best for her; and that knowledge, that he cared about her this much warmed her heart. All the same, saying 'goodbye'; hurt. Not knowing when she'd see him again, hurt. "Will you come back?" she sniffled again, trying one last time to turn the tables. If he said he was going to come back, the she would have to let him leave. There was no way she could really keep him here.

Kouga looked at her and gave a wolfish grin, "Sure, in about six months". His impish eyes shifted from Rin to Sesshoumaru, the girl might not know the significance behind that span of time, but the great dog did.

The demon lord said nothing in response to the other's intent look that was fixed on him, he didn't blush, nor did he avert his own gaze from the wolfish man that he had shared his 'bed' with, as a maiden might have. He simply looked on, unaffected as it best suited him.

The wolf simply grinned devilishly at the unresponsiveness of his most current partner and stood up from his crouch. Looking down at the confused looking girl near his legs he gave a final word of parting before disappearing in a whirl of wind.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

That's it for this story. I know it probably didn't end the way you thought or wanted, but I couldn't think of a better way to end and keep Sesshoumaru in character. Being as prideful and quiet as he is it'd be quite the task to make him lovey dovey; and as determined and stubborn as Kouga is, it'd be difficult to write it in a way that would allow him to travel with them, plus it wouldn't fit in with the rest of the story. In short, I wanted to make it so the characters were in character and so it could be read as though it had happened sometime during the series (even though, it clearly hasn't). I just assumed it would make more sense and play into the reader's fantasies a bit more that way.

Anyway, I understand that some of this chapter may be confusing; I tried to write in enough detail so it would make sense, but if you have any questions just let me know and I'll do my best to answer them.

...The story is done with and I'm just now realizing that parts of the story don't match up...I mentioned that he'd sent Ginta and Hakkaku away with Shinta, but at the same I also said something about demons coming after his shards which he would no longer have at that point in the story line…yay, more plot holes...or rather, more 'unsolved mysteries'...maybe no one noticed. . I'm too lazy to go through and fix it all.

Thank you for reading up to this point. I don't have any other stories with Sesshoumaru (as of yet), but if you're interested in Kouga, I have a few (only two of them are actually finished, however). All of them can be found at my account (profile can be found at .net/~inukochan ); some are also at my DeviantArt account (.com/) and Media Miner account ( .org/user_/117862 ).

The stories with him that have been completed are:  
'Travels of the Confused and Mateless' - The medicine man actually plays a fairly large role in this one. It isn't a Mary sue, though. I just use him to help things along.  
'To Be Alike' - This one is Kouga/Inuyasha


End file.
